


An Argument for the Ages

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [20]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas and Maya Argue, Unresolved Emotional Tension, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Lucas argue after graduation during the celebration. Switches between the argument and the scene leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Argument for the Ages

_“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”_

The idea had been to celebrate at Topanga’s after graduation. Everyone had graduated, even Maya, and the gang had just wanted to do something small before they went off to high school. Not that they wouldn’t see each other during the summer, but Maya had gotten into a great summer arts program with a scholarship for a month and Farkle was going to be at MIT for the first two weeks of Maya’s month. So they pretty much would have the second month to hang out. 

_“What?”_

Graduation had been a nice affair. They had all walked together. Maya and Lucas sat together and Lucas had to keep a hand on Maya’s knees so the girl wouldn’t bounce out of her seat. Farkle and Riley also sat next to each other, but Farkle had to get up in the middle of graduation to give his valedictorian speech. Lucas also gave his speech because he is the president, but he couldn’t keep a straight face because Maya was making funny faces in the crowd.

_“I love you.”_

So, after the graduation and the hugs, kisses, and congratulations, the party had moved to the cafe that had become a routine part of their day. Katy and Ms. Friar had worked all of yesterday to prep food for the big party. Well, it wasn’t actually a big party, but one with the five of them and all of their families. So, yeah, it might have been on the big side of the party scale.

_“Why?”_

Maya and Lucas sat on the same couches they sat on for their first date. Farkle and Riley sit on the couches near the window and Zay sits across from them. And they’re all sitting there laughing and Riley is shoving cake into Farkle’s mouth and Zay is teasing them about being married. Both blush and then, jokingly, Farkle gets down on one knee and proposes to Riley using a piece of cake. Of course, the parents coo, but the two just blush and try to push it off as nothing, even though Farkle gives Riley a kiss that presses frosting to the brunette’s cheek.

_“Why do I love you?”_

_“Yeah.”  
_

Katy brought over more cake, yelling at Farkle and Riley. Telling them that if they wanted to ruin the cake, they’d have to make their own. They continued to blush until Riley turned to Maya and brought up the first date she went on with Lucas.

_“Why shouldn’t I love you?”_

_“Because how could you? You’re a Moral Compass and I’m broken.”  
_

And that’s when the arguing started. Because Maya called it a not-date and Lucas argued that it was really a date, just an awkward one. And that escalated to name calling (which isn’t new) but instead of teasing, the names were hurtful and almost mean. 

_“I love you because you’re broken.” Pause. “I love you because, even though you think you’re broken, you’re not. Because you are the glue that holds us together.”_

_“No, that’s Riley. I’m just the sidekick that brings you down.”  
_

Lucas stood up and so did Maya. Even though Maya was shorter, she’s still glaring up at him like she wanted to kill him. Everyone was silent because everyone was so shocked. 

_“Maya, I love you. I don’t care what anyone else things. I don’t care what you think.”_

_“I–”  
_

Lucas and Maya continued to scream at each other, Maya even reached for the cake at him, but Farkle took it from the table before she could grab it.

_“I’m not expecting you to say it Maya. I just wanted you to know.”  
_

_“Thank you, Lucas.” Pause. “And I love you, too. You Huckleberry.”_


End file.
